Winds of Change
by LyricalMedley
Summary: Hiccup's life is crashing down all around him. Will things ever be the same as they were before everything changed?


Winds of Change

Hiccup sat, head buried in his hands as memory's from the past seemed to haunt his every breath. Hiccup reeled forward falling to the floor as he recounted a specific memory.

Nearly _two decades _had passed since the brave son of Stoic the Vast defeated the sinister Green Death, atop his beloved dragon. And in those two decades allot of changes had made their way into Berk. The rein of Stoic the Vast came to an end as Hiccup took his place as chief. Shortly after this Hiccup and Astid were married.

When Astrid told Hiccup she was expecting, Hiccup had fainted from the sheer joy that engulfed him entirely. Astrid panicked as she ran towards Stoic's hut and banged loudly on the front door. Stoic opened it and smiled at his daughter in-law. The smile faded instantly as he saw the lines of worry etched across her face. Astid was _so _flustered she could barely utter the words that fell from her mouth.

"Hiccup..._fainted..." _

"What!" Stoic bellowed.

Grabbing Astrids arm, Stoic pulled her against him to steady her as the two hastily made their way towards the other hut. Upon opening the door, Stoic found Hiccup sprawled on the floor. His fall had caused his prosthetic to fall off, and roll towards the kitchen area. Together, Astrid and Stoic propped Hiccup to a sitting position. Stoic wrapped his arm around Hiccup and held tightly. He gently shook his son willing him to awaken. As he peered down at his son, Stoic saw Hiccup's eyes flutter open slightly.

"Hiccup!" Stoic asked, worry lacing his tone

Hiccup's eyes shot open, and looked towards the sound of his father's voice. His brow furrowed, as he did not understand _why_ his father was looming _over _him.

"Whah...What are you...?" Hiccup asked quietly.

Hiccup gasped out loud, and stole a glance over his shoulder. He saw Astird starring at him intently. Her eyes were red, and obvious tears streaks had made their way to her cheeks. She sniffed loudly, and wiped her nose on her sleeve.

Hicccup began to breath loudly, as his eyes began to sting with tears. He let them fall as he sputtered the question that was burning the tip of his tongue.

"Are...yuuh...realuh...reeealy...prugn...puh puh...?"

Astrid put a soothing hand to Hiccup's cheek. She shushed him as she nodded fervently.

"I'm sorry if..I...fuh..fuh..frightened you.." Hiccup murmured.

"Are you n'...the buh...baby ok?"

Stoic had been watching the odd exchange with a curious interest. He had chuckled inwardly as he remembered when the two adults before him where children. Visions of a young Hiccup getting punched in the shoulder by none other then Astird were pushed out of his mind the moment he heard Hiccup's question.

"Baby!..._What baby?" _Stoic asked eagerly, his eyes darting back and forth between the two.

"I'm gonna be a father..." Hiccup pondered out loud.

Rolling over, Hiccup placed both hands on the ground. Before either Stoic or Astrid could protest, Hiccup rose to a wobbling stand.

"I'm gonna...be a FATHER!" Hiccup yelled loudly, taking a step.

Stoic was dumfounded as the shock of the news ran through his body. His gaze followed Hiccup as he saw him take the step with his _left leg_... His eyes fell to the now bare stump of Hiccup's leg. He saw what was about to occur and yelled out to Hiccup.

"Hiccup! Stop!"

Astrid gasped as she too saw Hiccup trying to walk _with out _his prosthetic on.

Hiccup fell flat on the ground. The thud echoed in Stoic's ears as he rose and bounded towards Hiccup. As he neared his son, he saw Hiccup bring himself to his knee's. Kneeling down Stoic placed his hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

As Astrid looked upon Stoic and Hiccup, she grimaced as she felt her stomach cringe violently.

"You ok?" Stoic asked.

"Excuse me!" Astrid yelled, almost interrupting Stoic.

Astrid made a dash for the door and hurried outside. The door closed wildly behind her.

Both Hiccup and Stoic had watched her mad dash, and once she was no longer in the room, the two met each others gaze. Stoic saw tears were now streaming down his son's face.

"You ok son?" Stoic asked again.

Hiccup nodded slightly, but then shook his head. His hand fell to his leg as he rubbed it gingerly. Falling always hurt. But falling, on top of receiving the most joyousnews you've heard in a long time, along with the pressures of being chief all seemed to crash down on Hiccup at that very_ moment_. Hiccup leaned forward, resting his head against his father, and cried silently. Hiccup had given up long before, trying to be something he was not. And right now, he felt overwhelmed. Too many burdens bore down on his shoulders as his thoughts circled around in his head.

"Hiccup?" Stoic asked.

"I haven't been able to sleep...dad..." Hiccup stammered, looking up.

"Feels like every decision I make as chief, makes someone livid, and the other _less mad_ at me..."

Hiccup flinched suddenly, as his leg throbbed loudly. With a mind all it's own, Hiccup's hand made it's way to his leg and began to rub it soothingly.

"And your leg?" Stoic prompted

"Seems to hurt in sync with the level of stress I'm under." Hiccup stated.

"Well get ready for your leg to _throb _as if Thor's hammer has been thrown at it...Cause having a child is no _picnic_!" Stoic quipped.

"I'm...I'm gonna be...a...a.."

Hiccup wobbled as he spoke.

"Easy! Easy!' Stoic stated as he steadied his son.

"I'm gonna be a..._fuh..ather..." _Hiccup slurred.

Stoic clasped Hiccup's shoulders and turned him about face. Hiccup's gaze was glued to the floor. He could see the obvious bags under Hiccup's eyes were very dark. Hiccups brow furrowed as he fought to regain control of his emotions.

"Hiccup?" Stoic asked tenderly.

A sob escaped Hiccup's lips as he looked up and met his father's gaze. He knew he was supposed to be happy about this. But at the moment, it all seemed to be _too much too soon_.

"Oh son..." Stoic uttered, pulling Hiccup into a hug.

The memory left Hiccup as suddenly as it had transpired in his mind. Realizing he was sprawled on the floor, Hiccup rose and sat back on the chair next to the bed in the living room. He glanced over at the tiny figure lying on the bed. Quickly assessing every inch of the child, his eyes rested on the gaunt cheeks that protruded from the face of his beloved daughter. Hiccup could feel the tears working their way back to his eyes as he watched her chest rise and fall quietly. She had been asleep for almost _three solid months _now. And in those three months, Hiccup's world had come crashing down around him. Hiccup buried his head in his arms as he burst into tears. He knew he had been told to find his father when the grief found him, but he felt too week to even stand.

Stoic had a sinking feeling in his stomach as he made his way up towards Hiccup's house. He just _knew_ that Hiccup needed him there. Reaching the front door, he opened it quietly. He felt his throat start to burn with tears as he saw Hiccup next to the bedside, with his head buried in his hands. Quickly he made his way over to Hiccup, and knelt down beside him.

Hiccup _heard _the door creek open, and the shuffle of his father's gate moving towards him. But it didn't _really _register that his father was in the room until he felt his father's strong arms pull him into a soothing embrace. Hiccup burst into tears as he felt his father tighten his hold on him. Hiccup immediately sucked in a deep breath and attempted to stifle his lamenting. He gasped as he heard Stoic sigh out loud.

"Hiccup..." Stoic scolded.

Without even thinking of it, Stoic began to rock back n' forth.

"Out with it..."

Upon hearing the familiar phrase, a single sob escaped Hiccup's lips.

"I shhh...shouldn't.." Hiccup sputtered, sniffing loudly.

"If ya hold on to this grief, it'll turn to bitterness..." Stoic stated.

"And I'm _sure _that Astrid would not've wanted you growing bitter...She'd of wanted ya to move on..."

"_Astrid..._" Hiccup whimpered.

Stoic gasped as he felt Hiccup's whole frame start to tremble. Suddenly, Hiccup turned and buried his face in Stoic's beard. Hiccup screamed bemoaning-ly ,as visions of his beloved wife danced before his eyes. Stoic tightened his embrace as he felt Hiccup's whole body go rigid as the grief took it's hold.

"Oden help me..." Stoic pleaded, as Hiccup began to weep loudly.

Stoic parted their embrace as he felt Hiccup take in a shuddering breath, and mumble something into Stoic's beard. As he looked upon Hiccup, he saw the lines of exhaustion across his face. Hiccup cringed his face, and hugged his arms around himself as an obvious growl emanated forth.

"Have you eaten _anything _today?" Stoic asked.

Hiccup hung his head, as he sighed dolefully.

"No..." he replied.

Stoic grunted as he rose and made his way over to the kitchen. He grabbed a loaf of fresh bred, and made his way back to his son. Kneeling back down he handed a portion of the bread to Hiccup.

"Come on son..." Stoic urged.

Hiccup looked up, and locked his gaze on the bread in front of him.

"Please..." Stoic pleaded.

Stoic watched a shaking hand reached out and took the bread. He watched Hiccup take a few small bites and set the bread down in his lap. Stoic gasped as an obvious strain began to work it's way across Hiccup's face.

Suddenly Hiccup felt his face grow pale as he felt his stomach turn wildly. Stoic saw it as well as he swore under his breath, and grabbed Hiccup by the shoulders. He pulled Hiccup to a stand, and helped Hiccup hobble towards the door. He hurried his steps as a moan escaped Hiccup's lips. Reaching the door, he opened it, and the two made their way around the hut.

Reaching the back side of the hut, Hiccup's legs gave out. He fell to his knee's as the bread in his stomach seemed to turn to ash. Hiccup lurched forward as he heaves flooded forth. Hiccup moaned as he felt his father's hands on his shoulders.

"I'm...a grown...man..You shouldn't have to-"

Hiccup expelled strenuously, cutting himself off mid-sentence. He could feel a flood of tears making their way down his cheeks. He began to whimper as his stomach churned again.

"It's ok.." Stoic answered.

"_You're safe..." _

_ "_You...don't have to...stay..." Hiccup stated.

Hiccup expelled again, leaving him gasping for air. He felt Stoic tighten his grip.

"I'm _not leaving..." _Stoic stated.

"Why?" Hiccup panted, sitting up.

"Hmmmm?" Stoic asked.

"Why...are you-" Hiccup asked.

"You might be a grown man, but in case you forgot I'm _still_ your father." Stoic interrupted.

"And if you remember, I too lost my wife, your mother, and...I'll not see my son..._go through same thing this horrible...alone!"_

"Aren't you embarrassed?" Hiccup asked.

Stoic met his son's gaze. He watched as Hiccup fought to rein in the tears. But his quivering chin was _always _the tell-tale sign of his true feelings. Stoic chuckled as he realized this man before him was _still _very much the same person as the teenager he'd been all those years ago.

"Embarrassed!" Stoic asked.

"You have a son who crys...luh..._luh..like a sissy..." _Hiccup replied.

"Oh Hiccup..." Stoic whispered.

"You are _very much _like me...Only _braver _then I ever was..."

Hiccup fell back against his father, as his stomach finally began to calm itself. His shoulders shook as he spoke.

"Thuh...Thank...you..."

"We'll get you _through _this..._together..." _Stoic stated, as he rose.

Bending down, stoic grasped Hiccups shoulders, and helped him stand.

A sudden yell, caught the two off guard. Gober appeared around the corner his eyes wide with fright. He looked as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Gober...What is it?" Stoic asked worriely.

"She's...she's _gone!" _Gober replied.

"WHAT!" Hiccup yelled.

"I went inside, saw that you two weren't there...And..._She is...gone!"_

_ "Aven..." _Hiccup whimpered, sinking to the ground.

Stoic crouched beside his son, placing his hands on his shoulders. He felt Hiccup tense at his touch.

"Oh son..." Stoic soothed.

"I was supposed to _be there_ ….." Hiccup blubbered.

"And now she's...she's..."

Hiccup burst into tears as he buried his head in his hands. He turned and buried his face in the now gray beard of his father. His shoulders shook violently as he mourned his loss of both his wife and child.

"Well...Come on...Get a move on. If we leave now...we might be able to find her before sunset!' Gober yelled.

"What?" Stoic asked, his brow furrowed in confusion.

Gober placed a hand on his forehead, in frustration as he spoke.

" I went in there, and the bed was empty...SHE WAS GONE!"

"Gober ya great idiot!" Stoic yelled.

Hiccup looked over towards Gober at the sound of his father's angry voice.

"Huh?" Hiccup slurred.

"Giving poor Hiccup here the fright of his life...As if he hasn't had enough to lament over!' Stoic bellowed.

"What's going on?" Hiccup asked quietly.

"Aven is _not _dead...She's missing.." Stoic stated calmly.

"Wuh...WHAT!" Hiccup yelled.

With out warning, a _loud _crack of thunder boomed overhead. Within moments, a torrential rain began to fall. Hiccup's shoulders began to shudder as he felt the air grow colder. His mind began to wonder as he thought of Aven wondering through the woods, shivering violently. Stoic stood, and pulled Hiccup up. As Hiccup stood another thought came to mind.

"Oh Gods..." Hiccup stammered, falling against his father.

"What is it Hiccup?" Stoic asked squinting in the rain.

"Aven...We gotta find her _soon..._She hasn't had anything outside of broth to eat...and.."

Hiccup's voice trailed off as he hung his head. Stoic pushed Hiccup forward and the two followed Gober to the hut. Once inside Stoic helped Hiccup sit down on the chair next to Aven's bedside. Hiccup watched as Gober and Stoic bustled around gathering supplies. Hiccup's eyes closed as sheer exhaustion seemed to pounce on him the moment he rested his eyes. Cold hands on his left leg made him jar awake.

"What the!" Hiccup yelped.

Looking down, Hiccup could see Stoic attempting to attach Hiccup's prosthetic to his stump. His finger fumbled with the latches and couldn't quite get the rope tied on securely.

"Here let me!" Gober barked.

Stoic stepped aside and placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder to reassure him. He nearly gasped when Hiccup grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly. He looked to Hiccup and saw that Hiccup's whole face was tense, his jaw set, and his brow furrowed.

"Hiccup?" Stoic asked.

Hiccup moaned as the pressure in his leg began to build. This rain was making his leg throb. And the possibility that he could still loose his daughter did _not help_ at all. He began to rub soothing circles on his leg as Gober fastened the final strap.

"All set." Gober stated.

Looking up, Gober saw the pain etched on Hiccup's face. He nodded slightly as he rose. He patted Hiccup's shoulder and spoke.

"A bit o' walkin' will ease the nerves Hiccup..."

Gober moved to the other side, and together he and Stoic helped Hiccup to his feet. Hiccup wobbled as he felt the weight on his left leg again. It always took him a few minutes to get readjusted to his prosthetic when he put it on.

"Easy, easy!" Stoic prompted.

"Give 'em a minute..." Gober spat.

Hiccup sniffed loudly as he continued to rub his leg.

"I...I..don't think...I can do this..." Hiccup uttered quietly.

"We'll find her Hiccup..." Stoic stated, taking Hiccup's arm in his.

Stoic gave Hiccup a reassuring pat, as they followed Gober out the front door and set of on their search. As they made their way to the woods behind Hiccup's hut, the wind and rain began to pound harder. Stoic had to hold fast to Hiccup, as the ground became wet causing him to stumble frequently.

As they reached a clearing the harsh wind greeted them ferociously. The three squinted as the scanned the horizon for anything that could lead them to where Aven might be.

A sudden roll of thunder _almost _drowned out the roar that filled the air. Looking up Hiccup saw Toothless circling overhead. The trio backed up as Toothless landed right before them. In his prime, Toothless never ceased to amaze Hiccup with his boundless energy. He nervously butted his head against Hiccup's side. Nervously he looked towards the sky, and then back at Hiccup.

"What is it bud?" Hiccup asked, scratching toothless in between his ears.

"You _sense _something?"

Peering into the dragon's eyes...Hiccup's mind began to wonder back to a distant memory. Soon Hiccup was in a trance as the memory took him captive.

Shaking hands grabbed hold of the nearest bolder to steady herself. Wisps of curly strawberry blonde hair blew in Aven's face as she glanced around for the voice she'd heard from before. Aven squinted as the harsh rain pelted her already soaked tunic. She groaned inwardly as a chill worked it's way up her spine.

"_I've...heard that voice...before..." _Aven thought to herself.

"Mom!" Aven called out.

But no sound came. Aven in-hailed deeply and tried to speak again. This time a sharp pain cut her off. At the very moment a loud _clap _of thunder boomed overhead. She winced, and fell to the ground. Placing her hands over her head, she looked around for shelter. Her gaze fell upon a small branch leaning against a small rock. It took little to no effort to squeeze her small frame into the crevasse. It wasn't until she'd stopped moving that she noticed how violently she was shivering. She could feel the tears burning her throat as she pulled her knee's to her chest and wrapped her hands around them. Reality bore in like a certain black dragon, as she realized that her mother was no more. Aven's shoulder's began to shake as the sob's permeated forth. Again no sound came forth. Aven burst into silent tears as she realized she had no voice to even bereave her loss.

_**"Aven!"**_

__Aven's head shot up suddenly. She looked around trying to pinpoint where the voice had come from. She heard a twig snap, and a great flutter came from above. She knew she'd heard it before.

"_Where are you dragon!" _Aven thought aloud.

_**"Well why don't you follow me and find out!" **_

__Aven jarred backwards and fell on her backside as the reply met her ears. Had she been imagining things. She was beginning to feel a familiar feverish warmth work it's way to her cheeks. Placing a hand to her forehead she sighed as indeed she _was warm_.

"_I...think I hav...I need to..." _

All went black as Aven slumped to the forest floor. As she fell into unconsciousness, she heard a crack of thunder _just over her head_. Her eye spotted a pair of deep blue eyes looming over her as the world closed out around her.

_**"It's...all my fault...I'm so sorry"**_

_In_ the years that had passed since Aven was born, Hiccup learned that Toothless had developed an intuition of sorts in regards to Aven's well being. Toothless seemed to be able to sense when Aven wasn't feeling well, or when she was about to do something she ought not to. What was more impressive to Hiccup, was Toothless's ability to sense when Aven was upset. Aven tended to be rather quiet most of the time. And sometimes Hiccup would get so bombarded with the daily demands of being chief that he wouldn't even see Aven as she slank away.

One one account, she had slipped off the dock and fallen into the great ocean. Toothless had dragged her out, and she was so badly shaken that she'd almost refused Toothless's prompting to find Hiccup. She had slipped in through the Great Hall doors only to be jostled around as the chaos ensued. There was a disagreement that Hiccup was trying to settle. One of the vikings had gotten angry and backed into Aven knocking her over. As she stood up, her clothes had created a puddle beneath her. Aven was in shock as a few of the vikings stared at her and then began to murmur to themselves.

"Poor girl... I think she wet herself into a fright..." One of the vikings whispered to the other. The other viking tisk'd as they shook their head sadly.

Hiccup had looked up to see Aven make a mad dash towards the doors of the great hall. Halting the argument, he proceeded outside. Upon exiting, he found Aven to be no where in sight. That was until he saw Toothless. Toothless stood on his hind legs, his front legs wrapped around a stuggling red haired viking. As Hiccup neared Toothless, he could hear Aven's quiet murmer. He marveld at the almost invisible banter between Toothless and Aven.

"Luh...lemme go!"

Toothless snorted and rolled his eyes.

"I don't wanna...I'm already enough of an embarrassment!"

Toothless dropped down to all four's and stomped frustratedly. He looked Aven straight in the eye.

"He's...got..."

Hiccup felt his throat burn as the heard Aven's soft voice break.

"He's got...more..._important.._things..to..."

Aven sneezed suddenly, followed by a second sneeze. She shivered as the wind blew through her drenched clothes. She fell to her knee's as she hugged her arms around her frame.

Toothless scooted Aven close and wrapped his paws around her. As his warmth emanated forth, Aven began to sob. Hiccup stood frozen, unable to move as he heard Aven's lamentations. It was the loudest Aven ever seemed to get. As he realized this, another revelation followed causing him to wince. This feeling was no stranger to him. As he saw Aven so distraught he suddenly realized how _easy _it was to slip into the role of chief and forget the role of being a father. He had been in Aven's place many moons before when he was a young child.

Nearing Toothless, he crouched down. Toothless brayed sadly as he looked into the eyes of his Hiccup. He saw Hiccup's brow furrowed as the obvious struggle within flooded forth.

"Aven..." Hiccup uttered, his voice wavering.

Aven in-hailed deeply, and froze. She was now shivering violently.

"Oh...Avee...I'm so sorry..." Hiccup stammered.

Toothless released his hold, but Aven held her back to her father.

"Aven?" Hiccup said reaching forward, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Aven...Your soaked!" Hiccup said loudly.

Aven flinched as Hiccup's voice raised. Immediately, Hiccup cleared his throat and lowered his voice. How did raising his voice come so easily?

"You're shaking...What happened?"

Hiccup pulled Aven around making her face him. Her eyes were closed tightly. But her quivering chin gave it all away. Hiccup pulled her close, and wrapped his arms around her. He could feel her whole tiny frame grow taught.

"Out with it..." Hiccup soothed rubbing her back tenderly.

Hiccup gasped as he felt Aven's whole body go limp. He looked down, fearing she'd gone unconscious. Aven startled Hiccup as she bawled loudly. Hiccup pulled her close and held her tightly. Hiccup found himself crying along with Aven as he rocked her back and forth. Moments like this where Aven let her guard down were precious to him. But he couldn't help but flinch seeing her in pain.

He then rose and carried her to their hut, where she was immediately put into warm, dry clothes, fed, and put to bed. That night she had developed a high fever. Hiccup stayed up with her for most of the night. Astrid came down and stood next to Hiccup

"Rest..." Astrid soothed, placing a hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

Hiccup looked up from his stupor, as he sat next to Aven's bed. He could see that Toothless was curled up next to her bed. Looking over to his wife, he nodded. As he lay next to Astrid, she leaned over and faced Hiccup. Tenderly she spoke.

"Aven told me what happened..."

"What happened that got her so upset?" Hiccup asked.

"Well...you haven't been home for a long while with this argument, and she missed you...When she fell into the bay it was kind of the _last straw_..." Astrid continued.

A crash came from below. Hiccup rose and looked downward. He saw Toothless look up at him. Toothless shrugged as he dragged a sheepskin over to Aven and draped it over the mound of blankets already atop her small frame. Hiccup gaze fell to where Aven lay on the bed. She was awake, her eyes staring at the fire pit.

Hiccup bounded down the stairs and sunk beside Aven's bedside. Placing both hands on the bed, he leaned in.

"Aven!" Hiccup asked, his voice laced with panic.

Reaching forward he placed a hand on her head. He grimaced as it was even hotter then before. She was shivering might-ally under the blankets. Suddenly she mumbled something.

"What is it Avee...?" Hiccup asked, cringing.

Her eyes met his at the sound of her nickname. She couldn't stop her head from shaking back and forth.

"Nnnnot...'nough...bbblll...kets..._Still...cccc...cold..." _Aven stuttered, closing her eyes.

"Toothless, grab that sheepskin!" Hiccup ordered, pulling the mound of blankets back.

He picked up Aven, and carried her to the pillar next to the fire pit. He kneeled down and rested against it. Hiccup wrapped his arms around Aven and held her next to his chest. He felt tears brim over as she nestled against him. The warmth emanating from her tiny body was almost more then Hiccup could bear. Toothless sauntered over and draped the sheepskin over Aven. Hiccup tucked it around Aven, and leaned his head against the pillar.

A pressure on his shoulder brought Hiccup back to the present. He looked up to see a pair of green luminescent eyes staring _down at him_. Toothless had his muzzle pressed against Hiccup as he He was sitting down nestled against Toothless. He saw Toothless look up, and followed the gaze of the dragon. Hiccup squinted as he tried to make sense of the scene before him. A few feet away Stoic was crouched on his knee's. Gober stood behind him, one hand on his shoulder. As Hiccup squinted even harder, he gasped as he saw Stoic's shoulders shudder incessantly. Gober's face bore a pang'd look as he guarded the distraught viking next to him.

Hiccup reached over and placed a hand on Toothless's shoulder, and rose to a stand. He wobbled slightly as he put weight on his left leg. Toothless leaned in, offering extra support. He nudged Hiccup's hand affectionately.

"Thanks bud..." Hiccup uttered, quietly.

Together Hiccup and Toothless made their way to where Stoic sat. Hiccup hobbled around and faced his father. Hiccup grunted as he knelt down. He groaned as his leg throbbed relentlessly. As he looked upon his father, he saw that Stoic had his head buried in his hands. Stoic's mighty shoulders continued to shake as he chocked on the silent sobs that permeated outward.

"...Dad...?" Hiccup stuttered.

"They say..." Stoic sputtered dropping his hands, and looking up.

"That...no parent should _ever_ have to bury a child..."

Hiccup uttered a heart retching sob, as he ran his hands through his hair.

"They never said anything about watching your child bury..."

Stoic's voice trailed off.

"I...I don't know...What...I..." Hiccup answered.

Stoic looked up, and saw the look of confusion on Hiccup's face. He had never seen such loss across a man's face as he did now.

"I don't know...if I will be able to go on...If we find...Avee and...she's.."

"Don't _say _that Hiccup!" Stoic interrupted.

"We'll find her!...We have to!" Gober insisted. Reaching down, Gober pulled Stoic to a stand. Toothless walked behind Hiccup, and head butted him in the back. Hiccup stole a glance over his shoulder. As he eye'd the now wriggling body of Toothless, he began to wonder.

"You sense...something...don't you?" Hiccup asked, hesitantly.

A moan escaped Aven's lips as she rolled over to her side. Her shoulder brushed against a warm object _just _in front of her. She reached out and placed a hand in front of her, and gasped as the object moved at her touch. Warm scales pricled against her skin, as she began to smooth her hand over them. A muffled cooing came from somewhere near by.

_"Where...am..I?" _Aven thought to herself

_**"I carried you to a cave...Something tells me that your kind shouldn't stay wet for too long...Not when you at war with in..."**_

__Aven took in a deep breath, and spat out a reply. But no sound came out.

_"Oh...Gods..." _Aven thought.

_"I...can't...I..can't speak..."_

_**"I can't figure that one out..." **_

___"Wait...Are you reading my thoughts dragon...?"_

The dragon unfurled it's wings. Aven shivered as she felt the cool air whoosh in her face. Turning, she met the piercing blue eyes of the dragon.

**"**_**I have... certain skills not common to any other species of dragon..."**_

___" Like reading minds? What kind of dragon are you?" _Aven asked thought.

_**"One that needs a name for starters..." **_

__Aven squinted as she fell into the gaze of the deep blue eyes before her.

_"Azure..." _

_**"Azure?"**_

_ "It's your...eyes..."_

The dragon looked down sheepishly.

_**"Is...it that obvious?" **_

_ "No need...to be embarrassed..."_

_**"It's a rare..mutation of sorts..."**_

__Aven shook her head. She truly thought the deep blue eyes were entrancing. At the sight of the dragon's embarrassment, Aven felt her heart break for the creature.

_"You're not alone...I've a mutation...well several...of my own..."_

_**"You!"**_

__Aven nodded. A sudden crack of thunder rumbled, causing Aven to jar back, startled. She scooted back against the dragon, breathing loudly.

_**"You...don't like the thunder?" **_

_"I...I...It's the last thing I can remember...about that day..." _

Aven shivered as the wind began to grow angrier by the minute. A sudden growl from Azure made her jump. Something was out there, and she had a distinct feeling that her absense had been noticed.

_**"Stay here human..."**_

___"Aven"_

The dragon nodded slighly, moving to the mouth of the cave. As she neared the gloomy light, Aven gasped as the scales changed color immediately. The dragon suddenly matched the color of the sky above. There was a sudden _pop _and the dragon disappeared suddenly.

Aven wrapped her arms around her knee's as she fought against the tremors. She heard a loud popping noise followed by a familiar whistling noise reverberate off the cave walls. The sound of Toothless's roar split through the sky.

_**"...help...me..."**_

_ "Azure!"_

Aven stood and wobbled towards the mouth of the cave. A sudden wave of dizzyness flooded forth as her stomach growled loudly. Aven closed her eyes as she began to feel the sudden hollowness. She'd been hungry before, but never _this hungry. _She stepped out into the haze and made her way to a nearby tree. Leaning against it, she gathered her strength. Her stomach rumbled again causing her to double over. Stars were shinning in her gaze as she felt every inch of her body screaming for nourishment.

In-hailing deeply, Aven mustered all of her strength to yell to Azure. But the moment the air reached her throat, she felt a searing pain from her sternum. Aven began to cough might-ally as she felt the air pass over her voice box. Her vision began to blur as she couldn't quite find the breath she needed.

Toothless glowered at the creature that now lay pinned to the ground. The deep blue eyes bore into his soul, and continued to haunt his mind. A low growl emanated from the creature as Toothless bore his teeth. Suddenly, he heard something. His ears perked up as he heard a familiar sound in the distance. With a mighty swoop, he bounded upward, off the creature and landed with his back facing the dragon. He cocked his head as he heard the sound of a human. And this human was in distress. Suddenly it dawned on him where he'd heard that sound before.

"Toothless? What're ya doing?" Hiccup asked, walking over to the dragon.

Hiccup stole a glance over his shoulder at the other dragon who was now approaching him. He eyed the creature as it slowly made it's way towards him. Hiccup could tell now, that Toothless realized there was no threat. He saw the dragon hunch it's back, in obvious submission. He then gazed into the eyes. The dragon walked up and stood muzzle to face with Hiccup. Hiccup put his hands in the air as the creature placed her head against Hiccup's chest. Leaning in, Azure gave Hiccup a nudge towards the cave.

Aven fell to her knee's as she struggled to breathe. Her throat was burning terribly, and her stomach was beginning to church uneasily. She moaned as a wave of nausea flooded over her tiny body.

"_Oh Gods...I think I'm gonna...pu-"_

With out warning, the heaves gushed forth. Aven gagged as the bile purged forth, cutting off her air supply. She gasped loudly, as she began to feel the light around her growing dim. Suddenly a black blur bounded upwards and warbled towards her. She immediately felt the warmth of Toothless right next to her as he sat beside her. Gently he wrapped his paw around her and pulled her close.

Wearily, shook her head. She didn't want anyone to see her make sickly. She attempted to roll out of Toothless's hold, but he held firm. Still breathing heavily, Aven began to cough as she fought to gain control of her stomach's churning.

Toothless held tighter as he felt Aven's body tense. He new Aven wasn't feeling well, and the smell of Aven's sick, made him shudder slightly. He _hated _to see her so sick. Aven began to whimper as she realized what she really wanted was for her father to _just hold her..._The coughing lessened, as the tears began to fall. She couldn't hold them back any longer. Her shoulders shook as she realized she hadn't seen her father in the _longest time_. Bringing his wings around, he encircled the now shivering Aven. As he felt her warmth against his body, Toothless knew Aven was in for a long night. Humans were _not _supposed to be _this hot_. Not ever.

Hiccup, Stoic, and Gober followed Toothless as he bounded towards the cave. Thunder boomed loudly as the trio made their way to the top of the hill in front of the cave. Hiccup slipped as he mustered all his strength into making it up the hill. As he drew nearer to the top of the hill, he heard a raspy sound coming from just beyond him. His eyes widened as he realized he _knew_ who was at the top of the hill.

"AVEN!" Hiccup yelled loudly.

Reaching the top of the hill, Hiccup's legs buckled as he saw Toothless scruched over, his head bowed heavily. Hiccup could hear Toothless puring quietly as he began to stumble forward towards his dragon.

"Aven?" Hiccup rasped.

Toothless looked up as he heard Hiccup's voice waver. He brayed sadly as he saw the eyes of his master brimming with tears. A muffled cry permeated from beneath Toothless's embrace. Toothless clung tighter to Aven as he felt her shudder.

Hiccup met Toothless gaze as saw Toothless flinch at the sound of Aven's distress.

"_A...Aven?" _Hiccup asked Toothless, pointing at his wings with his eyes.

Toothless nodded quickly. Slowly he unfurled his wings, causing Aven to tighten her grip. The wind picked up the moment Toothless folded his wings behind him. Aven was now shivering ferociously as she clung to her fathers dragon. She sighed as the wind seemed to placate her climbing fever.

"Oh Avee..." Hiccup uttered, his voice breaking.

Reaching forward he placed a hand on the her shoulder. He winced as he felt her tiny form shaking uncontrollably. Gently he reached forward and scooped her into his arms. Hiccup shoulders shook, as he realized he barley felt Aven's weight in his arms. He looked upon her, and cried. Aven was _so much _like he was as a child in her small size, inability to keep weight on, and susceptibility to ailments of every kind. His eyes fell to the gaunt cheeks that protruded forth. He thought she was _small then_... It was going to be a _long road to recovery _for Aven. But Aven was also like her father in that she was a fighter.

Hiccup felt a sturdy hand on his shoulder. He winced as he felt his father kneel down next to him, and place his other hand around Hiccup's shoulders. Hiccup sighed, and rested his head against his father's shoulders.

"Tiny..." Hiccup sputtered.

"Mmmmm?" Stoic asked.

"Shuh...She's..._soh..tuh...tiny..." _Hiccup uttered.

"We need to get her out of the rain Hiccup." Stoic stated, tightening his grip on Hiccup's shoulders. Hiccup rocked forward and rose to his knee's. Stoic stood behind his son, and helped him rise to a stand.

Slowly Hiccup, Stoic, and Gober made their way to Hiccup's hut with Aven. Toothless followed closely behind, making sure each member of the party found their footing. The weather seemed to carry on boisterously as they made their way inside. Gober gathered some logs and placed them in the fire pit. Toothless shot a stream of fire that set the logs ablaze.

Hiccup sat down in the chair that was next to Aven's bed. He held tightly to his daughter in hope that the tighter he held, the _less _she would shiver. Looking down, he saw Aven wrap her arms around her torso. He then realized that Aven was completely soaked to the bone. Aven peeked through one eye, and spy-ed on the curious set of eyes looking at her. She saw a flash of tenderness, and quickly dissolved as fear etched it's way across her father's face. She watched Hiccup bite his lip, as he fretted over her. Opening her other eye, she looked deep, deep into his eyes. There was something in them the she'd never seen before. A low groan made it's way forth from Hiccup, as he fought to hold in the urge to weep out loud. He furrowed his brow as he saw Aven was staring at him very intently.

Unbeknownst to Hiccup, he too had a tell-tale sign that gave way to what was _really_ going on within. It was his eyes that gave him away. Aven gasped as the sheer pain from utter loss seeped through, and spilled down her father's cheeks. Aven's gaze darted back and forth from Hiccup's eyes to his mouth and back. She felt a sudden drop fall on her forehead. She didn't need to guess at what it was. A shaking hand reached up, and gently wiped the now free falling tears from her father's eye. At her touch Hiccup, lip quivered as he leaned into the tender gesture. It had been months since he had held his Avee in his arms.

Aven continued to stroke Hiccup's cheek tenderly. Her had stopped on his beard. She'd seen him with one occasionally, but she'd never seen it _this long_ before. She began to stroke the ginger colored beard. A smile worked it's way to her face as she felt the soft beard underneath her hands. She continued to pet Hiccup's beard, as her eyes began to slowly close. A sudden violent shiver jolted her eyes open. Suddenlhy her teeth began to chatter as she began to feel incredibly hot. Hiccup gasped as he felt her shudder. His eyes fell to her cheeks.

"No..." Hiccup yelped.

"What is it Hiccup?" Stoic asked, making his way over.

"Dad..." Hiccup rasped, his voice hitching slightly.

Hiccup's shoulders began to shake as he brought Aven up and held her close to his face. He rested his head against her cheeks and let out a heart renching sob.

"She's..._burning up..._" Hiccup chocked.

Aven flinched as she heard Stoic curse under his breath. Instantly her hands flew up and wrapped around Hiccup's neck. She held tightly as felt herself growing hotter. Now she couldn't help but let her teeth chatter. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Stoic's gaze was on the floor. Peering over Stoic's shoulder, she eyed a bucket. The water inside the bucket glistened as the reflection of the firepit danced across the ripples.

With out warning, Aven began to struggle to break free from her father's grasp.

"AVEN!" Hiccup yelled, as he lost his grip.

Aven fell to the floor, on her hands and knee's. Quickly she looked up and stood. She wobbled as she took a few steps towards the bucket.

"_Water..." _Aven thought aloud.

"Aven?" Hiccup asked, rising.

Aven stopped next to the bucket, and placed her hands on the handle. Grunting she fought to lift it. The water sloshed around as Aven's arms buckled beneath the weight. A silent sob burst forth as she placed the bucket down clumsily. She felt two hands on her shoulders. Looking up she saw her father standing over her.

"Aven, what is it?" Hiccup asked, his voice wavering.

Aven fell to her knee's as she shook her head. She watned so badly to _tell_ her father what she wanted. But her voice had left her. A shaking hand rose and pointed to the bucket.

"Aven...please..._talk to muh-" _

Aven burst into tears, interrupting Hiccup. Her shoulders shook as the silent sobs permeated forth. Hiccup quickly crouched down next to Aven. He bit his lip as he eyed the now shuddering form of his daughter. Suddenly he saw Aven's mouth move.

"AVEN!" Hiccup yelped.

"Speak to me!"

Aven wailed even harder. As the tears flooded forth ferociously, she noticed a faint moaning sound coming from her throat. It was the first sound she'd heard herself make all day.

"Please..." Hiccup pleaded, sniffing loudly.

Aven shook her head fervently. She mouthed something.

Hiccup squinted trying to read the words coming from her mouth. Placing his hand on her chin, he turned her head towards him. Aven opened her eyes and looked to her father.

"_I CAN'T" _Aven mouthed. Her hand made it's way to her throat as she continued to sob.

Hiccup's ears rang with the small distrought tone of Aven's bemoaning. Her blue eyes were frantic as they darted down to the floor, and then back up to meet his gaze.

"Aven...What do you-" Hiccup asked.

Aven jutted out a hand and pointed at the bucket. More tears made their way down her cheeks as she motioned with her eyes to Hiccup, and then back to the bucket. Hiccup furrowed his brown not understanding her need.

Aven moaned frustratedly as she slammed her fist into the floor.

"_Dump the blasted bucket...on my head!"_

A sudden push from behind made her jerk forward. Now on her hands and knee's she stole a glance over her shoulder. Toothless stared back at her. He leaned forward and sniffed. A sudden look of alarm made it's way to his face as he realized how incredibly warm Aven was.

Aven pointed to the bucket, and then to her head. Toothless grunted as he leaned forward and grabbed the bucket's handle and stood up. Aven shakily rose to a stand and wobbled over to the dragon.

"Aven!" Hiccup asked, eying the two curiously.

Aven stood beneath the bucket and reached upward. Hiccup stood suddenly as he saw Aven's intended action. He understood.

"Toothl-...Aven...NO!" Hiccup barked.

It was too late. Aven tipped the bucket causing the water to gush onto her small frame, and onto the floor. Hiccup stood, his mouth gaping as he saw Toothless drop the bucket on the floor. Aven stood still for a moment, her eyes closed tightly.

"What in the _world_..." Stoic bellowed, now standing next to Hiccup.

"Smart girl, that one..." Gober hollered from the kitchen area.

Hiccup and Stoic looked towards Gober, a curious look on each of their faces.

"What do you mean..." Hiccup asked.

Gober sighed, and shook his head.

"Look!" Gober stated, pointing towards Aven.

As Stoic and Hiccup looked at Aven, they could see steam beginning to roll off her entire frame. Aven smiled and sighed loudly. Together she and Toothless shook the water off their heads. Turning her gaze, Aven looked to Toothless.

_"Thank you"_

Toothless nodded in response, and butted her gently. Then he grabbed the edge of Aven's tunic and began to tug gently. Toothless had a wary feeling that humans who were at _war within _should _not be in_ cold, wet clothes. He began to tug Aven in the direction of her bed. As if she understood, Aven shivered might-ally. Hobbling forward she leaned on Toothless as he led her over to her bed. Grabbing the post she made her way to the small table on the opposite side. Quickly she grabbed a clean tunic, tights, and underclothes.

Toothless closed his eyes tight and spread his massive wingspan, creating a curtain around Aven. Quickly Aven shed her wet clothing and put on the warm clothes. As she pulled her tights up, a _loud growl_ permeated forth from her stomach. Wrapping her arms around her middle, she sank to the floor.

Hiccup, Stoic, and Gobber who stood at attention, had awkwardly began to wonder if everything was going all right when they heard a thump as something hit the floor. Looking up the three saw Toothless's wings fold quickly, as he leaned forward. Toothless brayed nervously as he eyed the expression on Aven's face. He had heard Hiccup's stomach growl like that before. It usually mean that Hiccup was famished and need to eat. And eat allot.

"Aven?" Stoic called out.

Walking up to the dragon Stoic placed his hand on Toothless's shoulder. Stepping over the creatures tail, Stoic spoke.

"How is she Toothless?"

Toothless looked to Stoic, and brayed sadly. He motioned with his eyes towards the pot atop the fire pit that usually held the broth that Aven had been fed as she slept. Another thud came from where Stoic had just stood.

"Easy Hiccup!" Gobber yelled.

Stoic and Toothless shot a look over to Hicucp. He saw Gober kneeling next to Hiccup who sat awkwardly on the floor, his eyes closed tightly, his hands wrapped around his middle. He moaned quietly. Stoic looked back and forth from Hiccup to Aven and realized the two were holding themselves in the same way. As if to answer his question, a rather _loud_ growl permeated from Aven. Turning he saw Aven wrap her arms even tighter around her torso. Her brow deeply furrowed, she began to fall backwards.

"Stoic!" Gober yelled.

Looking over to Gober, Stoic shook his head. He saw Hiccup was now leaning against Gober. Hiccup looked utterly exhausted. Stoic knew that if Hicucp had been at the peek of his strength he would have been more excited that his daughter was now awake.

"Bring him over here!" Stoic barked.

Hiccup shook his head.

"Hicucp?" Stoic asked.

"I can't take this any more..." Hiccucp sputtered.

"Come one...Let's get some food in ya.." Gober ordered, rising to a stand.

Gober bent over and began to tug on Hiccup's arm. Hiccup shook his head, not wanting to move. His leg was beginning to throb something fierce. Looking to Toothless Stoic motioned with his eyes for the creature to stand guard next to Aven. As if Toothless would leave Aven's side. He nodded eagerly.

Stoic rose and made his way over to Hiccup. Kneeling down, he placed his hand under Hiccup chin. He tilted it and forced Hiccup to meet his gaze.

"Hiccup...it's all gonna be all right.." Stoic soothed.

"Please..."

Hiccup shook his head as he took in a shuddering breath. Looking down, Stoic saw Hiccup was tenderly rubbing his leg. Stoic suddenly realized that Hiccup might be in so much pain he might not be able to keep any food down.

"At least come and sit next to your daughter.." Stoic pleaded.

Hiccup winced, as he nodded. He placed his hand on his father's shoulder. His arms shook might-ally as he struggled to pull himself to a stand. Stoic then stood swiftly, and pulled Hiccup next to him. Together the two took one tentative step. Hiccup stopped, hissing loudly. Stoic looked over and saw Hiccup pull his lips in. Hiccup's legs began to buckle as he muffled the moan that rose in his throat. He was breathing loudly as he and Stoic neared Toothless. They made their way around to where Aven sat. Hiccup released himself from his father's grip and plopped down next to Aven. Aven was now leaning against Toothless. Her arms were wrapped around Toothless's forepaws tightly.

"Avee?" Hiccup asked, looking over.

Hiccup could see Aven's eyes were shut tightly, and her jaw was set. She was _in pain. _He could see she was fighting the urge to scream as the veins in her neck bulged. Suddenly her eyes opened, and darted towards Hiccup. She turned and met his gaze. As if to answer his question, a loud _growl _permeated forth from Aven's stomach. She in-hailed loudly and rocked forward. Her eyes snapped shut as she pulled her lips in.

"Oh..._Avee.._" Hiccup uttered.

Gently he reached over and wrapped his arm around Aven. He scooted Aven next to him, and she immediately leaned against him. Toothless moaned nervously. Hiccup looked down, and saw tear streaks had now mad their way down Aven's cheeks.

"What is it Avee..?" Hiccup asked.

"Here...Let's try this.." Stoic ordered.

Looking up Hiccup saw Stoic standing before him, with a bowl of broth in each hand. Hiccup's eyes lit up as he realized that Aven was famished. Gingerly he pushed Aven up so that she was sitting up. Kneeling down, Stoic handed a bowl to Hiccup. Hiccup turned and placed the spoon in the soup and gingerly lifted it. Stoic stopped Hiccup as he saw Hiccup lean forward, in an attempt to feed Aven.

"You eat yours..." Stoic stated.

"And Avee...can _eat hers_..."

Stoic grunted as he sat down next to Hiccup. With one hand he scooped Aven into his arms, and with the other he set the bowl down on the floor. With one arm he then held his granddaughter, and the other he used to gingerly bring a full spoon to her mouth. Stoic saw that Aven had fallen asleep. Placing the spoon back in the bowl, he shook her gently.

"Ya gotta eat somethin..." Stoic stated, tenderly.

Aven moaned as she forced her eyelids upward. A pair of blue eyes began to scan the rafters of the ceiling. Stoic propped her up, and her gaze immediately fell upon the face of Hiccup as he leaned against the bed frame. Aven began to breath loudly, as she saw the pale clamor that had etched it's way across Hiccup's face. Stoic tightened his grip as Aven began to struggle in his arms.

"Easy Aven...He's...Hiccup's all right...He just needs to _eat some of the broth-" _Stoic stateted, nudging Hiccup with his free elbow.

"Huh?" Hiccup blurted looking over.

Hiccup's blinked rapidly as he focused on Aven's worried glare. She was looking _right at him_, her brow furrowed as if daring him to take the first bite.

"I will if _you will..." _Hiccup quipped, giving a half smile.

_"Are you ok?" _Aven mouthed.

Hiccup gasped. He leaned in, squinting his eyes to read the words on Aven's lips. His eyes widened as he realized that no sound came out of her mouth. He gulped loudly, as panic began to set in. His gaze darted between Aven's piercing blue eyes, and her mouth.

Upon seeing Hiccup's furrowed brow deepening, and his eyes washing over with fear, Aven pushed Stoic's hand out of the way. Stoic fought to hold her, but she broke free of his clasp. Hicucp reached out to her and she fell into his arms. She placed her cold hands on his cheeks, as she searched his eye longingly. Hiccup held his breath as Aven stared into his eyes. Her gaze stoped when her eyes fell to his chest. Leaning in she lay her head atop his chest. Aven sighed heavily as she head the steady beat of Hiccup's heart. Hiccup gasped as he heard Aven whimper slightly. Placing his hand on her back he rubbed it soothingly.

"Aven?" Hiccup asked.

Aven sat up suddenly, and turned to meet her father's gaze. She nodded slighly. Swallowing hard, she suddered as her gaze then fell to the floor. Tears stung her eyes as she replied in her thoughts.

"_Yes_?"

"Aven, look at me..." Hiccup pleaded.

Aven didn't budge.

"Please...?"

Hiccup gasped as Aven looked up. He saw the tears making their way _silently _down her cheeks. The veins in her neck were bulging as she held back the answer she truly wished she could give.

"Avee...what is it?"

Aven shook her head. Her gaze fell to the floor.

"Are you in pain?" Hiccup asked, his voice wavering.

Aven looked up sheepishly, and shook her head again.

"Wuh...why are you..._so quiet..?" _Hiccup rasped.

Aven opened her mouth ready to reply, but the moment air ran across her voice, she doubled over. Hiccup grabbed her by the shoulders. Aven started coughing ferociously as she fought to spit out her thoughts.

_"I don't know..." _

"Aven!" Hiccup yelled.

"Easy! Easy!" Stoic yelled crouching next to Hiccup.

"Gober get some water in a ladle...Quick!" Stoic yelled over his shoulder.

Gober jumped to attention and brought over a ladle freshly filled with water. He handed it to Stoic. Hiccup nervously looked up, and saw the ladle. Gently he propped Aven up. She fought against the tugging until she eyed the dripping ladle. Stoic held it up to her mouth, and she drank it all. Swallowing hard, she fell back against Hiccup. A bewildered sob broke free, as Hiccup watched Aven calm herself. He petted her red curls as he leaned his head against the bed frame.

"_Hold me..." _Aven mouthed.

"Hiccup...She's speakin'..something." Stoic prompted, nudging his son.

Looking down, Hiccup saw Aven was looking straight at him. He furrowed his brow as he nodded slightly. Aven mouthed the phrase again. Hiccup closed his eyes as he did not seem to understand what Aven was trying to convey. Aven shook her head frustratedly, and stood up. Turning she faced her father. She placed her hands on his cheeks. At her tender touch, Hiccup opened his eyes. Leaning in she mouthed the words again.

"_Hold...me..." _

Hiccup burst into tears as he shook his head. He ran his hands through his hair as he wondered how he would ever find out what was going on inside Aven's head if she couldn't speak. He then burst into tears as he buried his head in his arms. Suddenly aven pulled his arms down and held them in mid-air. Hiccup stared at her wondering what she wanted from him. She placed his hands on her shoulder's and fell against his chest. Hicucp wrapped his around the small frame of his daughter and held tight. He looked down as he felt Aven move. To his surprise she was nodding fervently.

"Thah...That's what you wanted?"

Aven nodded more obviously.

"Oh Avee..." Hiccup mumbled, tightening his embrace.

Gently he began to rock back and forth. He stopped suddenly as he heard Aven's stomach growl loudly. Aven turned and buried her head in the crook of Hiccup's arms and cried. Her whole body went rigid as she crumpled forward.

"AVEE!" Hiccup yelled.

Looking up, he nodded to Stoic who had a bowl of broth in hand. Stoic scooted forward and brought a full spoon to Aven's mouth. Aven peeked through one eye at the object in front of her. She then leaned back and opened her mouth. A small portion of the broth dabbled on her chin as she swallowed vigorously. A small sigh escaped her lips as the hot liquid made it's way down her throat. Hiccup let out the breath he'd been holding as he felt Aven relax. Slowly Stoic fed spoon-full after spoon-full to Aven until the bowl was empty.

"All right, time to get this one to bed while _you-_" Stoic stated.

He stopped and pointed a finger at Hiccup.

"While _you _eat your broth before it gets cold..."

Aven's head fell against Hiccup as he rose to a stand. Turning he lay her down on her bed. Putting a hand to hear head, he shook his head slowly. His shoulder's shook as he began to fear that his daughter wouldn't make it through the night.

"Hiccup..." Stoic stammered.

"You need to eat..."

"What if she duh-" Hiccup whimpered, wiping the sadness from his eyes.

"Don't _say that_ son!" Stoic bellowed.

Aven whimpered, and turned to her side. Her teeth began to chatter as she felt a chill work it's way up her back. Stoic cleared his throat as he took Hiccup by the shoulder's. He pushed him back to where Hiccup's huge chair sat. Stoic forced Hiccup to sit down. Hiccup rose in protest.

"STOP!" Stoic yelled.

Aven burst into tears. She began to moan as she heard the voices of her grandfather and father raising.

"Stoic stop it! You're scaring her!" Gober spat, making his way over to where father and son argued. He shoved a bowl of broth into Hiccup's hands and glared at him.

"_You...eat!" _Gober ordered.

Turning he barked at Stoic.

"And you...LOWER YOUR VOICE!"

Aven cried even harder as she turned to her other side. By now Toothless had wondered over to Aven's bed side and was purring frantically to calm Aven down. Hiccup opened his mouth to protest, but thought better of it. Stoic sighed and placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. He sighed dolefully. He really hadn't meant to yell. Hiccup shook his head, fully understanding the gesture. He knew his father had good intentions. Stoic looked up and furrowed his brow towards Hiccup.

"All right, all right, all _right..." _Hiccup quipped, raising a heaping spoon to his mouth.

Stoic didn't budge, until he saw Hiccup put the spoon in his mouth. He eyed his son as Hiccup swallowed. He strained as he read the look on Hiccup's face. Hiccup looked to his father, and then down to the bowl. Nodding slightly he ate another bite. Finally satisfied, Stoic made his way over to Aven's bedside.

"I...I'm sorry Avee.." Stoic apologized.

"I didn't mean to-"

A small hand in his palm interupted his apology. Looking down he saw Aven was staring straight at him. She nodded as she spoke silently.

_"It's ok grandfather..."_

Stoic sighed in relief as he bent over and kissed Aven's forehead. Standing back down he marvled at how _hot _Aven was. He knew she was in for a rough night. Looking over towards Hiccup, he saw Hiccup lean against the back of his chair. It was going to be a long night _for all of them_.

Gober cleared his throat suddenly. Stoic snapped his attention towards Gober and walked towards him.

"I'm gonna head back to my hut, you think you three'll be ok for the night?"

Stoic nodded slowly. Gober reached out and clasped his hand on Stoic's shoulder. He shook the burly man slightly.

"She'll be all right Stoic..." Gober encouraged. He stole a glace over to Hiccup.

"He'll be all right too ya know..."

Stoic sighed as he eyed Hiccup. Giving one final pat, Gober turned to leave.

"Thank you Gober...For everything.." Stoic stammered, turning towards Gober.

"My pleasure..." came the reply.

No sooner did Gober close the door, did Stoic hear Hiccup sniff loudly. He turned around and stared at his son, not sure if he'd heard what he thought he'd heard. He squinted his eyes as he strained for any sign that Hiccup was upset. He gasped as he saw Hiccup's shoulder's tremble. Upon nearing Hiccup's side, Stoic saw Hiccup's whole body was trembling might-ally. Stoic knelt down beside his son and put his arms around him.

"..._Hiccup..?" _Stoic asked, his voice wavering.

_"...Astrid..."_ Hiccup whimpered.

His whole frame continued to shudder as Hiccup began to cry harder. Stoic heard Hiccup's stomach church noisily. He felt Hiccup crumple forward as a moan escaped his lips.

"Lemme get you some more broth..." Stoic soothed.

Hiccup moaned in response as Stoic made his way over with Hiccup's bowl and filled it. Turning he saw Hiccup was leaning forward, his head buried in his hands. Making his way over to Hiccup he held the bowl of soup in front of him. He cleared his throat, making Hiccup look up.

"Come on Hiccup.." Stoic urged gently.

"Oh...Gods..." Hiccup stammered, standing suddenly.

"Hiccup?" Stoic started.

Hiccup doubled over, putting his hands to his mouth. He groaned as he landed on his knee's.

"Thor all mighty!" Stoic swore, grabbing Hiccup's shoulder's.

He hoisted Hiccup up, and hastily led Hiccup towards the front door. Hiccup was shaking so badly by the time they rounded the corner of the hut, Stoic thought Hiccup was going to slip from his grasp. Stoic prayed a silent thanks to Oden for letting up on the rain if only momentarily. Hiccup gagged as the two made their way to the familiar spot they had used just hours before. He began to panic as visions of Astrid turned to stars.

Gently, Stoic knelt down pulling Hiccup down with him. Hiccup lurched forward as the heaves flooded his body. He shook his head ardently, as he felt his stomach church ominously.

"_Out with it_!" Stoic barked.

Hiccup whimpered loudly, as he leaned forward placing his hands in front to steady himself. Stoic held tightly to Hiccup's shoulder's, as he heard a whimper make it's way forth from Hiccup. He felt Hiccup's whole body writhe as he hunched over, expelling onto the ground. He coughed as he spat the _sour taste _from his mouth. He gasped, and he swallowed hard. Grimacing, he began to rub his leg.

"Easy...Easy.."Stoic soothed, tightening his grip.

"..._Astrid..." _Hiccup moaned, scrunching his face.

Stoic could see by now, Hiccup's face was covered in tear streaks. His eyes were blood shot, and he was trembling ferociously. Stoic pulled Hiccup close, in an attempt to calm Hiccup's nerves. Hiccup pushed away, and crawled a short distance away. Stoic watched Hiccup sob silently, as his hands wrapped around his middle. Suddenly, Hiccup dubbled over, and expelled onto the ground. Hiccup continued to expel strenuously, until he felt every inch of his body was vacant. With out warning, bile rose up, and he vomited it out with a renewed vigor.

"Hiccup!" Stoic yelled, upon hearing his son gasping for air in-between the heaves.

Stoic bounded over, and wrapped his arm around Hiccup's middle. Hiccup bent over as more bile came forth. He coughed might-ally as he felt a sudden fatheadedness come over him. Leaning back, he fell against his father. Stoic held tightly to Hiccup as the last tremors from the episode wore off. Hiccup took in a shuddering breath as he felt his stomach calm itself. The cool breeze that was now blowing seemed to help tremendously.

"Feel...better?" Stoic asked.

A single sob fell from his lips as Hiccup shook his head vehemently.

"I miss her _suh...so..mmm...much _Dad..." Hiccup stuttered.

"I know..." Stoic answered, gently rocking back and forth.

"It _hurts_..."

Stoic held tightly to his son as he heard Hiccup's voice break. Never in his wildest dreams did Stoic _ever _think that he and his son would have something _this heartbreaking _in common. It tore Stoic to pieces to see Hiccup so distraught.

"Oh _Oden_ do I know..." Stoic whispered.

"Does it...ever go away?" Hiccup asked, shakily.

"No son..." Stoic answered.

Hiccup burst into tears. It had been three _whole _months since Astrid died. Three whole months of mourning alone, and fearing the possibility of loosing his whole family in one fale swoop. If it hadn't been for his father, Toothless, and Gober, he was convinced he wouldn't of made it. He kept thinking it was all a dream, and thought he'd wake up to see Astrid staring back at him. But every morning he was greated by a pair of green luminescent eye's, and a sleeping daughter who wouldn't awaken.

"Time helps..._some..._" Stoic rasped, tears falling into his grey beard.

"Along with...having a child to remind-"

Hiccup wailed loudly as visions of Aven laying next to Astrid out in the rain swept across his mind. They had searched for hours upon hours. It was all thanks to Toothless's fine sense of smell that he and the creature found Astrid and Aven so quickly. Hiccup's shoulder's shook as he wept bitterly.

"There...there..." Stoic soothed.

"Come on...Let's head inside..."

Standing, he reached down and pulled Hiccup upright. Hiccup leaned against his father as he fought to rein in the tears. As they made there way to the front door they heard a crash from inside. Stoic pulled the door open quickly, and led Hiccup hastily inside. As Hiccup hobbled to his chair and sat down, he noticed Toothless was cowering behind it.

"What is it bud?" Hiccup asked tenderly, eying the frightened look on the creatures face.

Toothless whined as he looked over to the bed where Aven now sat on. Hiccup looked over to where Aven sat with her hand to her nose.

"Aven?" Stoic asked, making his way over to her.

"What happened?"

Aven closed her eyes tightly, and in-hailed might-ally. Suddenly she sneezed several times. By the third sneeze, Toothless had cowered behind Hiccup and was wincing horribly.

Aven moaned as she moved her hand away from her nose, revealing a trail of blood gushing forth.

Grabing a cloth from the floor, Stoic sat down next to Aven and put it next to her nose.

"Lay back Avee..." Stoic ordered calmly.

Aven leaned against the sturdy frame of her grandfather and closed her eyes. Minutes passed before she opened them again. Her eyes met the curious gaze of her father as she saw him sitting in his chair, scratching Toothless behind the ears. His eyes were solely focused on her, and he seemed to be in a trance. Aven furrowed her brow as she tried to read the look the befell Hiccup's face. Hiccup saw Aven move and quickly moved his gaze to the floor.

Stoic pulled the cloth away to see that the bleeding had stopped.

"Must've been _some sneeze_ ya got there..." Stoic quipped, eying the now calm form of Toothless. He looked down to see Aven hold up seven fingers.

"You sneezed _seven times_!" Stoic marveled

Hiccup chuckled as he saw a smile work it's way across Aven's face as she nodded vigorously. Stoic rose and took the cloth to the wash area. He returned and sat down next to Aven. He pulled her close as he placed his hand to her forehead. He felt a frown work it's way across his face as he felt heat radiating from Aven's skin.

"She's..." Hiccup sputtered, standing. He wobbled over to the foot of the bed and rested his hand against the bed post. Stoic quickly stood, and Hiccup plunkered onto the bed next to Aven. She lay her head in his lap and sighed dolefully. Reaching down, Hiccup hesitated before placing his hand on her forehead. A single sob escaped Hiccup's lip's as he pet her red curls softly. He could feel the heat permeating from every inch of her small frame. Aven quickly grabbed Hiccup's hand and held it in her tiny grip. She kissed his hand and held it next to her heart. Hiccup's shoulder's shook as he felt her steady heartbeat against his palm. Aven moaned as she began to shiver even more. As Hiccup began to whimper, she pursed her lips together, and began to shush Hiccup. It was one of few sounds _she could make_.

"Shhhh...shhh...shhh..." Aven coo'd gently as she petted Hiccup's hands, while shaking her head.

"...I..can't.." Hiccup blubbered

_"I'm not going anywhere dad..."_

Aven shushed more persistently. A sudden chill caused her to clutch Hiccup's hand tighter. Her teeth chattered as her whole body shivered uncontrollably. Hiccup sobbed silently as he felt Aven strain against the tremors. Looking upon her, he saw her eyes were closed tightly.

"Hiccup..." Stoic uttered, placing a hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

Stoic tightened his grip as he felt Hiccup sob even more at this touch.

"She needs to rest Hiccup..."

A single tear fell on Aven as Hiccup nodded. Aven looked up, and frowned as she saw Hiccup so engulfed in his lamentations. Hiccup gasped as he saw Aven's chin begin to quiver.

"No...no...Oh Avee..." Hiccup blubbered, smoothing her hair back.

Aven pulled her lips in as she tried to hold in the grief that was building from with in. Aven sat up and starred her father straight in the eye. Her gaze darted back and forth from Hiccup, to Stoic and then back to Hiccup.

_"It's...all my fault..." _Aven mouthed.

"Aven I can't-" Hiccup answered, his chin quivering.

Aven beat her fist on the bed frustratedly. She plunkered down to the floor, and reached underneath the bead. Suddenly she dived under and disappeared almost entirely.

"Aven!" Hiccup said, falling to his knee's beside the bed. He hissed loudly, rubbing his leg.

A sudden _thud_ met his inquiry as Aven bumped her head suddenly. With all her might she took in a shuddering breath, and screamed as loud as she could. Hiccup gasped as he heard Aven make a soft but forceful moan. He crouched underneath and could see Aven with her hands atop her head. Under her elbow she had a book of some sort. Aven began to thump her feet wildly as the pain in her head continued to sting immensely.

"Avee!" Hiccup yelled.

Hiccup stretched his arms out and took hold of Aven's shoulder's and began to tug gently. Slowly he pulled Aven out. He watched her peek through one eye, while rubbing her head with the other. She scooted over and sat beside Hiccup. Stoic sat down at the bed, and placed his hand on Aven's head. Upon examining it, Stoic didn't see any tell-tale bumps or anything threatening.

"You ok?" Hiccup asked, tenderly.

Glancing over, Aven placed a hand tenderly on Hiccup's left leg. She rubbed it soothingly, as she nodded. Hiccup gasped as he saw Aven wince as she ran her hands over his leg.

"Aven?" Stoic asked.

Aven's head shot up as she looked to her grandfather. In his hand was the note book.

_"My sketch journal!"_

Gently Aven took the journal from Stoic and flipped it open. A pen rolled out from the crease, and Aven caught it instantly. She turned to an empty page and began to scribble ferociously. Hiccup and Stoic leaned in as they watched Aven's hand work busily upon the paper.

_Is your leg ok Dad?_

Hiccup gulped out loud. He sighed as he nodded to Aven.

"I'm more concerned about your head though.."

Aven began to scribble again.

_You startled me, and I jumped._

"I'm sorry..." Hiccup uttered, his voice wavering.

Aven couldn't scribble fast enough, for tears were falling as she wrote,

_Please...Don't cry Dad..._

"I.. can't help it.." Hiccup blubbered.

Aven couldn't hold it in, as the tears gathered and fell. Her shoulder's shook as guilt washed over her. Hiccup wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

"Avee...Avee...shhhh..." Hiccup soothed.

Aven cried even harder.

"Aven, what is it?"

Aven scribbled, as she continued to sob silently.

_It's all my fault._

"Aven...?" Stoic questioned.

_It is my fault mother's..._

Aven dropped the pencil and stood suddenly. Turning she bounded wobbly towards the front door. Her stomach began to turn uneasily as she slipped through the door and made her way to the corner of the house. The smell was overpowering as she could smell some of the sick that somebody had left before.

"_Oh father..." _Aven thought to herself, as her mind pieced together just _who_ that person was. She fell to her knee's as visions of her father retching flooded her mind. Aven lurched forward expelling onto the ground as her stomach church wildly. Her whole frame shook as the soup was quickly followed by bile. Her heart raced as she felt the hollowness within growing rapidly. Suddenly she heard the front door open.

"AVEN!" Hiccup yelled.

Hiccup looked around frantically as he sought to find Aven. His knee's wobbled as he heard Aven struggling from around the hut. From behind, Stoic caught Hiccup and steadied him. Hiccup gasped as he heard Aven's labored breathing. Quickly he made his way around the hut.

"Oh Gods..." Hiccup stammered, falling back against his father.

"Easy, easy..." Stoic answered, tightening his grip on Hiccup's shoulder's.

Together Stoic and Hiccup made their way over to Aven. She was on her hands and knee's, her red curls surrounding her face. Hiccup knelt beside her and pulled her hair back. Aven then fell against the frame of her father. Hiccup heard a slow gurgle permeate from Aven's stomach, and he looked to her face. Her lips were drawn in a straight line, and her brow furrowed.

"..._Avee..?_" Hiccup asked, hesitantly.

Aven began to shake her head as she began to dry heave. She slipped forward, and expelled strenuously. She winced as she felt Hiccup jump behind her. She clossed her eyes as her stomach continued to empty itself. Suddenly she felt two arms work their way around her middle, and place themselves there. Finally, her stomach calmed down. She was shaking ardently now, as she felt the two arms pull her close. Hicucp nestled her close to him, and began to rock her back and forth. She didn't have to look up to see that Hiccup was crying.

"It's...It's..not yuh..." Hiccup stammered.

Hiccup sobbed loudly, as he continued to speak.

"It's...not..yur...fault...Avee"

_"Yes it IS Dad.." _Aven mouthed.

"It most certainly is _not_." Boomed Stoic.

"Huh?" Hiccup looked towards Stoic.

Stoic knelt down and placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"I think...I can read her lips..." Stoic stated.

"What! What'd she say dad?" Hiccup pleaded.

"She says that it _is her fault_ Astrid died?" Stoic asked, sending a questioning looke to Aven.

Hiccup gulped out loud as he eyed Aven, who was nodding fervently. He began to cry as he shook his head slowly.

"_IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT!_" Hiccup boomed loudly.

Aven jumped at the sound of Hiccup's loud voice. She had heard him get angry a few times and raise his voice. But he had never raised it at her. She averted her gaze to her hands. With all her might she tried to still her quivering lip, but she was too exhausted to hold it in.

Hiccup gasped as he felt Aven flinch at his words. He saw her look down. He held her tightly, and began to rock back and forth.

"I'm sorry...oh Avee..."

Avee's shoulder's shook as she cried silently.

_"You miss her...don't you?" _Avee mouthed.

"Sweet child...Yes he misses her something fierce..." Stoic answered.

Hiccup looked from Stoic to Aven. He felt ashamed that he couldn't share in the conversation, or at least get Aven's part out of it.

"Hiccup...She knows..." Stoic stated.

"You don't have to hide it any longer..."

Aven slid from Hiccup's embrace, and wrapped her arms around Hiccup's shoulder's. Hiccup grunted as Aven pulled him into a hug. She held tightly as she began to pet Hiccup's head soothingly. Hiccup wrapped his arms around his daughter, and burst into tears.

"_I know...I know.." _Aven mouthed.

Hiccup chuckled slightly as Aven tried to rock back and forth. Hiccup could feel Aven's tiny frame buckling beneath his weight. Pulling back, he cupped his hands around Aven's cheeks. Sniffing, he spoke between the sobs.

"..Ssss...Say _something..._"

Aven began to cry as she mouthed,

"_I...love...you..daddy.."_

Hiccup bit his lips as he fought to rein in the tears. He nodded as he pulled Aven close, and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you _too_ Avee..." Hiccup replied.

Aven gasped out loud, and wrapped her arms around Hiccup's neck. She clung tightly as she realized he'd understood what she's said. Hiccup held Aven, and the two wept together. Stoic burst into tears as he saw his son _finally _get a glint of happyness. His burly shoulder's shook as he wrapped his arms around Hiccup and Aven.

"Oh dad..." Hiccup mumbled.

A sudden boom of thunder, caused Aven to flinch. She clung tighter to Hiccup as she feard the thunder would take this moment away from her. Hiccup shushed her as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"Let's get inside..." Hiccup suggested.

Aven nodded fervenly.

Stoic stood, and helped Hiccup stand. Leaning down, Hiccup scooped Aven into his arms. Stoic led Hiccup and Aven inside the hut. By the time Hiccup made it to Aven's bed a down pour had begun. Kneeling down he lay her on the bed.

Aven hissed loudly, as a sudden chill worked it's way up her spine. With out warning Aven began to shiver uncontrollably. She could feel her cheeks growing hotter by the minute as she closed her eyes. Toothless bounded over, and nearly pushed Hiccup over as he leaned in to asses Aven. Hiccup gulped out loud as he heard a low growl permeate forth from Toothless. Toothless suddenly turned and looked Hiccup straight in the eye.

"What is it bud?" Hiccup asked, his voice shaking.

Toothless's face fell as an obvious frown made it's way across his face. Toothless brayed bemoaning-ly, as he averted his gaze to the floor. Hiccup scooted closser and cupped his hands around Toothless's muzzle. He stared at the dragon trying to read the look on the creature's face. Hiccup gasped as he saw a solitary tear make it's way down Toothless's cheek. Suddenly Hiccup turned, and reached forward.

A shaking hand made it's way over, and fell genly upon the forehead of Aven. Hiccup flinched as he felt Aven's head was burning hot. Hiccup began to breath loudly as he placed his free hand on Aven's lower leg. Every inch of her tiny frame radiated heat.

"Dad...?" Hiccup whimpered, his voice giving out.

The sound of rummaging could be heard from the kitchen area. Stoic looked around for some fresh bred to give to Hiccup, and possibly Aven. Turning to check the opposite end of the kitchen, a pair of emerald green eyes stared back at him. Toothless stared at Stoic, his eyes dilated. Stoic gasped as he saw the look of pure terror on the face of the dragon before him. Toothless moved behind Stoic and began to head butt him, pushing him out of the kitchen.

"Toothless...Whah?" Stoic asked.

A soft whimper from the living area caught his attention. Peeking around the corner he saw Hiccup leaning over Aven's bed. Hiccup's shoulder's heaved might-ally as he chocked back the silent sobs. He could feel Aven's breathing growing more shallow, as he fought to hold back the lamentations.

"Hiccup!" Stoic yelled, bounding over to his son.

As he neared Hiccup he could see that Aven's skin had become deathly pale. Kneeling next to Hiccup he placed his hand on the child's wrist.

"Oh...no... " Stoic moaned.

"I'm loosing her..." Hiccup sputtered.

"No...you're..._not..._" Stoic boomed.

Rising, Stoic stood and scooped Aven into his arms. Hiccup rose to a wobbly stand, and eyed Stoic curiously.

"Grab the sheepskin Hiccup" Stoic said, making his way over to one of the pillars by the fire pit.

Hiccup grabbed the sheepskin and turned towards Stoic. Hiccup kept his gaze locked on his father making his way slowly over to the pillar. A sob escaped as he saw the tenderness his father used in every step as he inched towards the opposite side of the living area. Hiccup burst into tears as he inched forward towards his father. Stoic turned suddenly, and moved towards Hiccup. Placing Aven in one arm, he reached out with the other, towards Hiccup. Hiccup took it and leaned against his father. Hiccup froze as he felt his father wrap his arm around him. Leaning in Hiccup bawled loudly into the crook of Stoic's arm. Stoic slowly led Hiccup over to the fire pit, and then leaned him against the pillar. Hiccup slid down to the floor, and brought his knee's up to his chest. He was about to wrap his arms around his knee's when Stoic knelt down in front of him.

"Whah?" Hicucp mumbled, looking up.

"You hold her...n' keep her warm..." Stoic ordered.

"We'll take turns tonight...Watching over her..."

Hiccup choked down a sob, as he held his arms out. As Hiccup held his arms out he realized he was trembling ardently. He shook his head for fear he would drop Aven.

"Don't worry..." Stoic soothed, leaning forward.

Hiccup gulped out loud as Stoic placed Aven't tiny frame in his hands. He pulled her close to him and held tightly. Stoic then took the sheepskin from Hiccup's grasp and placed it over Aven. Stoic gingerly tucked the sheepskin around Aven, taking care to keep her well covered. Aven shuddered suddenly as she moved slightly. Aven began to struggle as she fought to move her hands.

"Easy...Easy..." Hiccup coo'd pulling the sheepskin down slightly.

Immediately Aven moved her hands so that they lay over hear heart. Turning to the side, she nestled against Hiccup and fell silent. Her breathing grew steady as she settle her head in the crook of her father's shaking arms.

"Hiccup...What's wrong?" Stoic asked, sitting down next to Hiccup.

"You're shaking..."

"I'm...I..." Hiccup uttered, his voice tapering off.

Hiccup leaned against the sturdy frame of his father. He sighed out loud as he spoke.

"I'm...scared...dad..."

Hiccup shoulder's shook, as visions of two tomb stones one next to the other flashed before his eyes. He feared that this may be Aven's last night. A single sob fell from Hiccup's lips as he looked down at the sleeping child in his arms.

"Oh Hiccup..." Stoic replied, raping his arms around his son.

Stoic held tightly to Hiccup, as Hiccup lamented silently. As he felt Hiccup shudder deeply, he tightened his hold on Hiccup's shoulder's. Gingerly, he patted Hiccup's arm.

"There...There son..." Stoic soothed.

Hiccup cried harder.

"It's all right..."

"Nnn...no..it's..not..." Hiccup whimpered, shaking his head.

"Astrid is gone...n'... I'm about to loose the only thing I have left that was a part of her..."

Hiccup clutched Aven tighter as he took in a shuddering breath. Thinking Hiccup was calming down, Stoic jarred back suddenly as Hiccup wailed bitterly. Stoic wrapped his other arm around Hiccup and placed his head next to Hiccup's. Burying his chin in Hiccup's hair, Stoic began to choke on his own lamentations. Time seemed to come to a stand still as father and son wept together well into the night.

Hours passed before Stoic realized that Hiccup had finally fallen asleep. Looking down he saw Aven was slumbering peacefully along with her father. Stoic moved his arm out from around Hiccup's shoulder's, and gently rose to a stand. He nodded as Hiccup breathed contentedly and continued to sleep soundly. A grunt from Aven's bed caused Stoic to turn around sharply. Toothless rose and stretched. He then sauntered over to Stoic, nudging him affectionately.

"Will you keep n' eye on the two of them..." Stoic asked wearily, rubbing his eyes incessantly.

Toothless nodded vigorously, and nudged Stoic again. Stoic eyed the creature as he made his way up the steps to the loft. He would take a quick nap, and then come down and check on Hiccup and Aven.

Toothless curled up next to Hiccup and lay his head down. Gazing upward he assessed every feature on Hiccup's face. Toothless seemed to know that Hiccup wasn't sleeping peacefully, but that he was getting some much needed rest. He cocked his head as he saw Hiccup's eye's began to dart back and forth rapidly. Suddenly, Hiccup began to moan as he began to thrash about. Toothless rose and nudged Hiccup's shoulder. Hiccup wouldn't wake. Hiccup began to gasp out loud, as he fought against the pull of the nightmare. Aven, stirred and opened her eye. Sheer panic rased through out her tiny body as she saw the look that had etched it's way onto Hiccup's face. Placing her hands on Hiccup's shirt cuff, she pulled herself closer. Peering at her father, she saw a sol-um tear cascading down his cheek.

"_He's having a nightmare!" _Aven thought, as her heart began to beat wildly.

The waves below rolled ominously, as the sky seemed to taunt Hiccup with distant rolls of thunder. A small group of villagers had joined Hiccup in the sky, as they searched for the two missing vikings. Toothless could feel Hiccup trembling as they flew over a hight pointed cliff, and dove down suddenly. Toothless could _tell_ that Hiccup was worried. Worried about what they would find. As they hurled downwards, Hiccup felt his stomach lurch suddenly.

"Toothless..." Hiccup yelled, his voice hitching.

Toothless jerked upwards suddenly, jarring the dive suddenly.

"Oh Gods I don't feel well..."

Toothless spread his wings out, in an attempt to fly as smoothly as possible. Toothless brayed sadly, and flapped his wings fluidly. Suddenly, something caught his eye. A sudden glint of light blinded Toothless in the eye for a moment. Squinting he looked down. A low foreboding growl permeated forth from Toothless as he in-hailed gathering gas in his throat. Hiccup gasped as he saw Toothless shoot out a short blue plasma bolt straight _up_ into the air.. He could feel his heart thumping madly against his chest, as the two began there decent.

"Where!" Hiccup yelled.

Pulling his wings in, Toothless hurried their decent. Before Hiccup's very eye's tree after tree appeared as they neared the edge of a cliff. Hiccup's eye widened as he saw a familiar ax, tangled in a branch. Hiccup whimpered, as Toothless hovered nearby it. Reaching out, Hiccup took the axe in his hand. Toothless then furrowed his wings, and the duo landed gruffly next to the tree. For a moment, Hiccup found himself frozen to Toothless's saddle. He didn't want to move. He just sat, and stared at the ax that he now held precariously. Hiccup then surveyed the ledge that they had landed on. It was a long way down from the top of the cliff. He sighed dolefully as he could feel his hope beginning to shatter.

Toothless grunted, and moved his ear fin towards Hiccup's face. The sudden _smack_ brought Hiccup back to the present. Holding the knife with one hand, and unstrapping the safety harness with the other, Hiccup slid from the saddle. He was shaking so violently, that he dropped the ax. Toothless jumped, and landed behind Hiccup. From the back he saw now, how badly Hiccup was shaking. Leaning forward, he rested his head against Hiccup's back.  
"I...I..shouldn't be..carrying a sharp object...anyways..." Hiccup stuttered, reaching behind himself. He gave Toothless a reassuring pat on the head. Turning around, he spoke to the dragon.

"Yuh...You smell anything bud?"

Hiccup watched as Toothless sniffed the air. Suddenly Toothless's eyes dilated as he looked _straight at Hiccup_. Braying nervously he looked towards the edge of the ledge.

_"Oh...Gods.."_ Hiccup sputtered, as he rested his hand atop Toothless.

Hiccup could feel his stomach churning more and more as the neared the edge of the cliff. Hiccup nearly lost his footing as they eyed the scene below. A multitude of tree's had been sheered off half way up the trunk, and one lay on it's side. Hiccup's gaze swept through the small clearing, and stopped on a very pointed log. Hiccup gasped out loud as he realized it was not a log, but a _tail_.

Time seemed to come to a stand still as Toothless led Hiccup towards the center of the scene. Toothless flinched as he felt Hiccup's grip tighten as they neared the now still dragon.

Stormfly lay on her stomach, wings stretched outward, with her tongue hanging out. Her open eyes were opaque, and her scales had turned to a light gray. Hiccup cocked his head as he noticed that Stormfly's legs were folded underneath her.

_"She didn't fall...She's..." _Hiccup stammered.

Toothless hissed wildly as he eyed a medium sized tree branch lying next to Stormfly. He growled as he smelled the dried blood, signaling that something indeed was horribly wrong.

"What is it buh-" Hiccup asked, stopping short.

"_GOD'S!" _Hiccup screamed, falling to his knee's.

Hiccup began to whimper as he inched forward towards Stormfly's chest, which was covered by her wings. Hiccup's stomach began to turn as a _fowl stench_ stung his nostrils. Now trembling uncontrollably, Hiccup reached forward and began to tug Stormfly's wing back. As he pulled it away his eyes fell upon a familiar pair of boots. Hiccup wailed out loud as he fell to his knee's. He crawled forward and eyed the still form that lay shrouded under Stormfly's wingspan.

_"Astrid..."_Hiccup whimpered.

Leaning in, Hiccup sought to stroke the face of his beloved. However a strange movement averted his gaze. Hiccup shuttered as he placed his hand on a small lump that lay next to Astrid. A gasp broke free, as Hiccup felt the still warm body. His hands reached in and pulled out the tiny form of his daughter. Hiccup gasped out loud as he saw the only thing covering Aven was her tights and her small furry vest. Glancing up he saw Aven's tunic had been wadded up on top of Astrids stomach.

"Oh Gods..." Hiccup lamented.

"Hiccup!" boomed a familiar voice.

A sudden flapping of wings, told Hiccup that his father had caught up. He heard the gravel shift as his father made his way towards the gruesome sight. As Stoic moved to Hiccup's side he saw Aven an immediately took off his fur coat and placed it over the child. He then kneeled and leaned into the space where Astrid lay. With a soft grunt he pulled Astrids body close. Slowly he scooted away, stopping once he sat across from Hiccup.

Stoic pulled Astrid close and put his ear to her chest. He could hear Hiccup whimpering as he fought to hear a heart beat. The silence that met his inquiry made his stomach fall to his feet. He did not want to see his _own son_ go through the verry same thing that had left _him_ a changed man.

"_Astrid..._" Hiccup whimpered.

Stoic glanced up, and looked to Hiccup. Hiccup had his head buried in Avens's red curls as he sobbed silently. Stoic could see Hiccup's arms were trembling. He then realized that Hiccup's whole body seemed to writhe as the grief seeped forward. Glancing back to Astrid, he eyed the cloth that draped over her mid-section. Wincing he pulled the fabric back slowly.

"Oden..._help me.._" Stoic stammered.

Stoic's eyes were drawn to a deep puncture wound that had pierced Astrid. He held up the fabric and saw that it was Aven's tunic. His shoulder's shook as he pieced everything together.

"Hiccup.." Stoic uttered.

Hiccup looked up, and winced as he saw his father holding Astrid's limp body. His eyes fell to the tunic that Stoic clutched to.

"She used...her..own...tunic...to..." Stoic stammered.

Hiccup burst into tears. He held Aven close as he bawled incessantly.

"I'm loosing my family!" Hiccup yelped.

Stoic turned and gently lay Astrid by his side. He took care to place her head down gently, and then proceeded to fold her hands atop her chest properly. He then rose and made his way over to his son. He fell to his knee's and wrapped his arms around Hiccup and held tightly. Stoic began to rock back and forth as Hiccup's lamentations grew louder. He then saw Hiccup steel several glances towards where Astrid lay.

"Here..."Stoic stammered.

Stoic took Hiccup by the shoulder's and turned him around so that he was facing him. Hiccup gulped out loud as he looked up to his father. Tears streaming down his face, Stoic held his hands out and gestured for Hiccup to give Aven to him. A sob escaped from Hiccup's lips as he lifted the tiny frame of Aven up. He shook his head as he felt Stoic scoop Aven into his arms. His gaze fell to the ground as he spoke.

"_...I can't..."_ Hiccup stuttered.

"Go.." Stoic ordered softly, nodding solumly.

Tears streamed down Hiccup's face as he shook his head. He knew he _had to_ but he did not want to say _goodbye_ to his Astrid. A steady hand fell on Hiccup's shoulder. He glanced up at his father. Stoic squeezed Hiccup's shoulder harder, as he spoke.

"You need to make peace wi-"

"I don't _want_ to make peace with what's happened. I want _her back_!" Hiccup interruptedj, his lip quivering.

Stoic moved his hand to the side of Hiccup's neck. Gently he pulled his son close till they were head to head. Hiccup closed his eyes tightly, as he felt his father's grip tighten. It wasn't until he heard his father utter a gut wrenching sob that he looked up. As he looked upon his father, he saw an obvious strain had etched it's way across his now tear streaked face.

"Dad?" Hiccup whimpered.

Stoic's mighty shoulder's shook as tried to speak. His eye's glistened with tears as he met his son's gaze.

"Sssson...pluh...please..."

Hiccup began to breathe loudly as he realized his father was _begging_ him to go and be with Astrid. Hiccup couldn't bear the thought of touching her cold clammy skin. He wanted Astrid to be alive _so badly it physically began to hurt._

"I'll be _right here..." _Stoic soothed.

Hiccup wrapped his arms around Stoic's shoulder and held tightly, taking care to not smother Aven. Stoic squeezed Hiccup tightly, as he felt Hiccup began to tremble. Stoic then parted their embrace.

"Go on son..." Stoic soothed, giving a half hearted smile.

Hiccup stood, resting his hand on his father's shoulder. He wobbled slightly, as he took a tentative step. Stoic reached up and steadied Hiccup. Hiccup in-hailed and strode slowly towards Astrid's body. Stoic pulled Aven tighter as he closed his eyes. He began to mouth the prayers that flooded his mind as he prayed for his son.

She looked as if she was asleep. Hiccup took a few more steps and stopped suddenly. He fell to his knee's as he eyed the pale face, that had once been so full of life. Hiccup's shoulder's shook as a wave of sorrow fell upon him. Leaning forward he clammered over to Astrid and lifted her up. Gingerly he pulled his wife closely and wrapped his arms around her. Hiccup rocked back and forth as the tears sprang forth.

_"Astrid...Oh my sweet, sweet...swuh..." _Hiccup bemoaned, stopping suddenly.

"Oh...Gods.." Hiccup uttered, quietly.

He lay Astrid back down, taking care to place her hands back in their proper place. Gently he leaned down, and bore a single kiss on her lips. Hiccup's stomach began to whirl ominously, as the cold clamminess of his beloved wife seemed to seep through into every inch of his soul. He closed his eyes as a sudden wave of nausea came over him. Hiccup suddenly backed away, and crawled a few feet away from the spot.

Stoic had been watching Aven sleep, as he kept an careful eye on his son. He had closed his eyes as he let Aven's shallow breathing soothe his sorrow. The sudden horrible sound of Hiccup retching, brought him back to reality. Glancing over, he saw Hiccup on his hands and knee's, breathing loudly.

"Oh son..." Stoic muttered.

Hiccup lurched forward expelling onto the forest floor. With every heave Hiccup could feel himself growing more and more faint. The more he thought about the kiss, the more his stomach threatened to rid itself of all it's contents.

Stoic gently, lay Aven on the ground and made his way towards Hiccup. Kneeling down behind his son, he placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. He felt Hiccup flinch as he tightened his grip. Hiccup writhed as he expelled strenuously, leaving him gasping for air.

"Easy son..." Stoic boomed, panicking.

"Astrid...she's...shuh-"

Hiccup whimpered as bile gurgled outward, causing him to close his eyes tighly. Stoic gave a couple of heavy pats to the back, hoping to help Hiccup breathe easier. Hiccup panted as he felt his stomach quiet some. His shoulder's shook as he realized what had just transpired, and with his father present none the less.

"It's all right..." Stoic soothed.

A light rustling caused Stoic to look over his shoulder. Aven's small frame moved as she began to roll her head to one side. Stoic gasped as he saw Aven's eyes open. Gently he rose, and pulled Hiccup up. Hiccup wobbled and fell against his father. He continued to lean against him, as Stoic led him over to where Aven lay.

Hiccup fell to his knee's at the sight of his daughter. Aven was shivering incessantly, and she looked _very pale. _Reaching forward he scooped his daughter into his arms. As he continued to study her face, his face fell as he eyed the dried blood on her cheeks. Pulling the fur back he noted that her hands were also covered in dried blood.

"Oh Gods..." Hiccup stuttered.

"She's _hurt.._"

Stoic knelt down and took Aven's hands in his. Lifting each arm he strained to see where the wound was. He couldn't see a wound _anywhere_ for that matter. Hiccup watched his father, move around as he checked Aven for any injuries.

Time seemed to slip forward, and Hiccup suddenly found himself at _his hut. _Aven had just been washed and she was put in her bed with a warm tunic and tights on. It wasn't until they brought Aven home, that they noted the rather large bump on her head. They had brought Astrid back to the village, and she had been placed in Stoic's hut. Hiccup mind continued to race along as all the event's of the last three months transpired right before his eyes. Suddenly, he felt a tugging sensation on his right arm. Then a familiar voice boomed heavily.

"Hiccup!"

Hiccup awoke with a start. Steadily his vision began to focus as he made out the figure of his father looming over him. Hiccup, who was laying on his side with his feet curled up next to him, stretched out and sat up. He looked to Stoic, and raised his eye's at the look his father gave him. Suddenly, Hiccup gasped as he looked worriedly from left to right.

"Aven!" Hiccup panicked.

"Where's Aven!"

"She's laying on your bed...Hiccup..._You scared your daughter half to death with you nightmare!" _Stoic answered.

"What!" Hiccup bellowed.

Stoic sighed, exasperatedly.

A still small whimper floated down from the loft above. Hiccup's eyes shot up at the sound, and he placed his hand on his father's shoulder. He grunted as his leg's buckled under his weight. He stood, and took a tentative step. A sharp pain worked it's way through Hiccup's leg as he continued inching his towards the stair, and up to the loft. As he neard the door to his room, he saw Aven laying on her side, with Stoic's blanket pulled over her head.

Hiccup wobbled over and plunkered down at the foot of the bed. Aven flinched as she felt the bed shift as someone sat at the foot of it. Her shoulder's tensed as she heard the famliar voice of her father.

"Aven?" Hiccup asked, shakily.

"_It's ok...I'm...much better now..._"

Aven pulled the covers down, and looked at her father. She had _never _seen such an intense nightmare before. The floors creaked as Stoic made his way over to where Aven now sat up. He reached over and brought a cloth and placed over her right eye.

"Oh Gods..." Hiccup uttered.

"Did I do..._that_?"

Aven nodded slowly, as she fingered the now swollen eye. She flinched as she felt the cloth touch the tender skin. Hiccup buried his head in his hands, and sighed dolefully. Aven placed a hand atop Stoic's. Gently she pulled the cloth away from her eye, and scooted next to her father.

Hiccup's shoulder's shuddered as the remanence from the nightmare still held a weak grasp on his mind. Aven leaned against her father and placed a hand on his back. Rubbing it soothingly, she began to shush Hiccup's sorrow.

"Shhhh..."

Hiccup sank forward at the sound of his daughter reasuring coo's. A sob escaped his lips as Hiccup felt Aven wrap her tiny arms around his arm. She rested her head on his shoulder, as she sighed loudly. Hiccup stole a glance at Aven just in time to see a yawn work it's way across her face. He gasped as he saw a fresh sheen of tears fill Aven's eyes as she blinked rapidly. Her lip quivered as she clung tighter to Hiccup. Hiccup lifted his arm, and lifted Aven up. Gently he sat her on his lap and wrapped both arms around her. As Aven lay against his chest, Hiccup could feel Aven's sporadic breathing quicken. Looking down, he saw Aven crying fervently. Hiccup began to rock back and forth as he tightened his hold on his daughter.

"Shhhh..." Hiccup soothed, quietly.

"You're safe...Avee..."

Aven cried harder. She felt a huge weight pressing on her shoulder's, causing her to gasp out loud. She grunted as she pushed away from Hiccup. Hiccup looked down and met Aven's gaze. Slowly she spoke the silent words to Hiccup.

_"It's...all...my..fau-"_

Hiccup put a finger to her mouth, stopping her mid-sentence. Hiccup sobbed as he shook his head ardently.

"It's not your fault Avee..." Hiccup spluttered

Aven shook her head, and looked down.

"Aven?" Stoic asked.

Looking up, Aven saw Stoic standing before her with a piece of paper in hand. His eyes darted from it to Hiccup, and then back to the paper.

"He needs to know..." Stoic stated.

"Know what?" Hiccup asked, looking up.

Hiccup's gaze fell on the paper in his father's hand. He could see Aven's familiar scribble covering the _whole_ length of the paper. He looked to Aven curiously. Aven met his gaze, and quickly turned away. A soft sob fell from Aven's lips as she slid away from Hiccup, and wondered over to the headboard. Gingerly she crawled back onto the bed and lay down. Bringing her legs, she huddled in a protective ball.

"...Read it..." Stoic urged silently.

Aven moaned loudly, as she felt her cheeks grow flushed. She didn't want her father to read what she'd written. But she knew Stoic was right. She felt the blanket drape over her shoulder's as Stoic tucked her in tightly.

"_It'll be all right Avee..." _ Stoic whispered.

Stoic continued to smooth Aven's red curls as Hiccup began to read the letter. Hiccup gasped as his eyes fell on the first sentence. He squinted as his vision began to blur at Aven's attempts to describe the nightmare that had just transpired in Hiccup's mind.

_Grandpa...Do I have to write this?_

_ But I'm scared... Why am I scared? Cause when he reads this... It will make him cry... I know it's ok to cry grandpa...I just don't wanna make him cry...Haven't I done that to him enough already?_

Hiccup gasped as he tried to make out the following sentence. Sudden splotches had caused the paper to wrinkle. He looked up and looked to his father. Stoic met his gaze and sighed. Hiccup gulped loudly, and looked back to the paper and then back to Stoic.

"Dad?" Hiccup asked, raising an eyebrow.

Stoic rose, and walked over to Hiccup. Sitting down next to Hiccup he pulled Hiccup close. He wrapped his arms around his son's shoulder's he spoke softly.

"Hiccup...she could barely hold her pen cause she was sobbing so hard...At one point, nearly through up while writing this..."

"Gods..." Hiccup uttered, looking to the letter.

"You need to know what happened _before_ you found Astrid..." Stoic answered, sighing heavily.

"This is Aven's account of her last moments...with _her mother_..."

Hiccup sobbed as he nodded slowly. He did _not _like the direction this was going. Stoic gave a reassuring squeeze.

"I'll be _right here with you son_!" Stoic stammered.

Hiccup cried softly as he returned his gaze to the letter.

_… I couldn't wake him grandfather... I tried but he was trapped... _

_ I awoke to find him, breathing erratically. I looked up and saw his eyes were darting back and forth crazily. I tried to free myself from his grasp, but the more I struggled the more tightly he clung to me! Then he scared me to death as he began to cry. I've never seen my dad cry SO HARD before all of this happened. _

_Oh..this...my eye? Well he held me so tightly that my struggling cause him to slump over... Oh you mean the sound I was making? Well...I was having a nightmare of my own.. Do I have to tell you?...I don't wanna remember! _

_The last thing I remember was a huge clap of thunder...I could still tell that Stormfly had been knocked out of the sky...I was falling...and then something grabbed me and I was on the ground suddenly... I came too, as I heard Stormfly's weak cry... I made my way over and my heart stopped. Mom...was..injured...badly... Stormfly was turning a dark shade of grey as I gazed at the huge branch...that..._

Aven's writing was very shaky at this point. Hiccup guessed that Aven had nearly thrown up at this point. He cringed as he continued on reading.

_The branch...was...jutting...out...I tried to wake her up, but she wouldn't wake. With all my might...I pulled out the branch...Her eyes darted open, and looked to me... I tried to not let her see the fear that was now flooding through my veins... Why was I scared?... Grandfather...Sssss...She was now bleeding...I took off my tunic and pressed it against her... At this point mom...was so pale, and I couldn't stop the flow of blood... Suddenly, my head began to pound. Mom must've sensed that I was in pain...Her clammy hands met mine, and she shushed me... Her hand made it's way to my cheek and brushed a falling tear away. I clasped her hand... Then she said it... This is what I've ben trying to tell dad all along... Her final words were _

"_I love you both so much...Let your father know that I will never stop loving him...Ever.." Grandfather...She didn't' even shudder... I looked down and saw the her wound was gushing profusely... I panicked as I applied more pressure to it. In my efforts to stench the blood...I looked up and saw she was gone..."_

Hiccup moaned as the paper fell from his hands to the floor. He felt so helpless. He looked up to find the bed was now empty. He rose and slowly made his way down the stairs. He heard a muffled commotion outside. He made his way to the door and opened it slowly. As he made his way out the door the early morning light greeted him as he made his way around the hut.

Aven's labored breathing fell upon his ears as he walked slowly towards the spot where Aven now slumped over against the house. Stoic stood next to her, his hands gripped on her shoulder's tightly. Suddenly Aven lurched forward and expelled onto the ground.

"Easy...easy..." Stoic soothed.

Aven began to sob. Her tiny voice sounded so strained. Hiccup fell against the hut, and continued towards the commotion. He could see Aven was shaking might-ally as he neared his father.


End file.
